Koji
Koji (光司 Kōji) is a cerberus hydra, a species of domesticated dragons under the drake family. He has the rare ability to breath another element other than fire and is the loyal guard dog and traveling companion of his master, Shizuka Hattori. He is the mate of Kaya, who currently tends to their eight eggs. Bred specifically to be her guard, Koji is highly trained in combat and possesses heightened senses. He currently accompanies Shizuka and aids her on her quest for revenge. Physical description Koji is just larger than an average sized siberian husky. His body is covered in thick golden-brown scales, protecting him from nearly all kinds of attacks. He is slim and well built, capable ot running a great speeds for long periods as well as climbing and leaping over buildings. As a cerberus hydra, he has three heads and three tails. Each head's eye color is matched with their specific breath power. Personality Most of the time, Koji acts like a giant puppy, always wanting attention from Shizuka and wanting to spend time with her. However, when things get serious or Shizuka is harmed in any way, he immediately changes from docile to feral, attacking those who would dare harm his master. He is loyal to her to the end and would put himself in danger to protect Shizuka. Koji's main fear of all time is that he will be unable to keep Shizuka safe, a duty he was born and bred to do. His greatest fear is that she will die from due to his failures and weakness, mirroring Shizuka's fear of losing her loved ones due to the same faults. Abilities Koji is a highly trained and skilled guard dog possessing great strength and abilities, which he puts to good use defending his master, Shizuka Hattori. In battle, Koji relies on a myriad of supernatural abilities and physical skills attained through years of physical training. Powers As a cerberus hydra, Koji is capable of breathing fire, though he has the rare ability to breath additional elements. *'Fire breath: '''Koji's right head can breath fire. *'Ice breath: Koji's middle head can breath a beam of ice. *'Lightning breath: '''Koji's left head can spit lightning. *'Heightened senses: As a dragon, Koji possess incredibly heightened senses, particularly smell and hearing. He can easily recognize a person based on their scent and pick up and isolate certain noises from several blocks away. *'Thick skin: '''Koji's thick skin, another dragon trait, provides him with a natural shield and protection from most physical attacks. He can withstand many strikes that would cripple a regular human. *'Sharp teeth and claws: Koji possess razor sharp talons that he can use to slash his enemies. *'''Sixth sense: Koji possess a 'sixth sense'-like trait in most animals that allows him to immediately determine if a person is trustworthy. It also allows him to sense when Shizuka is in danger in her absence. *'High intelligence:' Koji has the intelligence equal to or even above the average human. He can easily understand exactly what is going on without explanation. Skills Koji was been specially bred and trained for the exact purpose of being Shizuka Hattori's guard dog. He has undergone severe training and has exercised his physical form to near perfection. *'Conditioning:' **'Speed: '''Koji is capable of running at great speeds and can even outrun a speeding car. **'Agility: 'Koji is very agile as a result of his training. **'Endurance: 'Koji has a high level of endurance. **'Strength: 'As a dragon, Koji has an immense amount of physical strength. He can easily carry and pull an immense load. *'Tracking: '''Koji is an expert tracker and can follow someone for days. Trivia *Each of Koji's children are named after a shade of color. Category:Dragons Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Cerberus Hydra Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Male